The Deadly Riptide
by cookiesgal24
Summary: Former street kid, Brooke Jackson has been living with Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson for the past year and a half. By night she's Batman's new protegee, Riptide. Armed and as dangerous as the sea, Brooke is a deadly force. One night, while patrolling with Batman, she stumbles across someone from her past. A reminder of who she was. A reminder of who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Six Years Earlier**

"My name is Brooke Jackson. I am 9 years old. I live… I live in America. My parents are…" I look around. I see the names Bruce and Natalie.

"And your parents are…" The policeman asks

"Bruce and Natalie Jackson. We've had a fight so I'm letting some steam off," I say, smiling my innocent smile.

"You do realise that this is a sealed off building?" The policeman asks. I shake my head.

"No officer. I've been coming here for years," I say. I look around for an escape route. I don't want to be here, talking to this cop. I need to get out of here.

"Do you know anything about this girl?" He asks, bringing out a photo of me shoplifting from last week.

"Um no sir," I say, shaking my head "Apparently there are 7 people who look almost the same as you. Don't know if that's true. That or my parents didn't tell me I didn't have an identical twin sister,"

"Thanks for your time Miss. Sorry to bother you," The copper says "Now stay away from this building, it's not safe for someone like you," The copper leaves the abandoned building. I sigh. Finally. I never thought he'd go. Guess I better move on. Can't get caught here again.

**Two Years Earlier**

The Guys in White were chasing me. They had been on my tail since I broke into their facility when I was Ten. Who knew someone could hold a grudge for three years? You seen the G.I.W are a government funded program for studying the supernatural and other weird stuff. They mainly studied ghosts from what they called "The Ghost Zone" but they always had time for a teenaged girl with water powers. This time however they weren't just chasing after me. There was another kid. A preteener with white hair and green eyes. He wore a black hazmat suit.

"Stupid Guys in White," He muttered "Can't they tell I'm trying to save Amity Park?"

"Stupid Guys in White," I mutter at the same time "Now I'll miss another paycheck because of them," We both glared at each other. It was his fault I was caught. I was just doing a job for the local street king so I can pass through this junk of a town. He wanted me to steal some fancy gadget that he would pay me for. It was a big lot of money for a street kid but I didn't care where he got it from but money is money. If he hadn't spotted me and came after me, he wouldn't have set of the traps and security. We turned left. I cursed myself when I saw that it was a dead end. Luckily for me there was a ladder up the wall. The bad news? It was strong enough for one person. By now, the G.I.W had pushed both me and the kid against the wall. I was closest to the ladder. We both locked eyes once more. He was thinking the same thing. I quickly grab the ladder rung and start climbing. Once both my feet have left a rung, it breaks.

"Survival of the fittest kid," I tell the kid "It's just the way we street kids roll,"

**Six Months Later**

I sit behind a cardboard box as the local street king and his goons start beating up a defenceless kid. He's younger than me; maybe 10 years old at the least. I knew Gotham City wasn't the best place to stay the night. I knew Gotham City was overridden with bad guys, good guys and the inbetweeners. I knew Gotham City's street kids were notorious but there was no other way to get to Amity Park.

"That's it," I tell myself "I don't care about the code. That kid is getting pretty beat," I get out of my hiding spot and jump in front of the kid.

"Run kid, run," I tell him. He starts running. Soon he's nowhere in sight. I got beat pretty bad but it was worth it. What I didn't know was that someone was watching me from the shadows

**A Week Later**

I was sitting on a bench eating a churro. It wasn't much but it was all I could get. The reason I was still in Gotham was that the Street King wouldn't let me though for another month because I had let his prey get away. A boy, no younger than 11 came up to me.

"I was told to give you this," He says "Be there or else," He runs off. On my lap sits a paper note. Met me on the rooftop of the police station. Rooftops are fine. But on top of a police station? Is Gotham's Street King crazy? I smile to myself. Maybe I wouldn't be need to stay here any longer.

I sit on the roof, waiting. Something lands on the roof.

"About time," I huff "I could really do getting out of this city,"

"I think we all know that you need a place to settle down," A voice says "Brooke," The voice isn't that of a Street King. Or a street kid for that matter.

"How did you know my name?" I ask, not moving.'

"It's easy to find records. You've broken into a government funded facially twice. You've got shoplifting records from pretty much every state and you're a pretty fierce fighter," Another voice said. I smirk.

"I suppose it is when you put it that way," I say "So what do you want,"

"I want you to become my second protege," The second voice said, stepping into the light. I recognize him from my other visits to Gotham.

"Batman is it?" I ask "Are you sure it's okay with your other protege?" Another figure stepped into the light. Robin.

"Sure it is. I was the actually the one who wanted you on the team," He says "You were brave standing up for that kid.

"Yeah. Well I did it for someone who I didn't stand up for," I say, putting my hood up "And you're right Robin, I do want to settle down. And I guess Gotham is as good as any,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time - Washington DC; July 4th; 11:03CDT**

"I'm overwhelmed," Kid Flash says, looking at the Hall of Justice. I groan. I know what's coming next.

"Firstly Freeze is underwhelmed and now you're overwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin complains. I groan again.

"Stop butchering the english language Robin," I say "After eight years of not going to school I would expect to living with a kid who doesn't butcher the english language that I don't know that much about,"

"So... you ready Riptide?" Robin asks me, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure," I reply "I mean I've only been doing this gig for what? a year and a half"

"You'll be fine Riptide," Kid Flash says "And hey if it wasn't for you, Gotham would be half burnt by now,"

"True," I reply, laughing.

"So this is the day," Aqualad says

"Are you guys ready?" Green Arrow asks. His protegee, Speedy, is the first to answer.

"I was born ready," Our mentors lead us into the Hall of Justice. The press is standing outside filming and taking pictures of us. I pull up my hood.

"Thought Batman told you not to wear it," Robin whispers

"Trust me Robin. I'm a very anti-social person. This publicity isn't my forte," I whisper back.

"Look it's Flash and Flash Junior," One says

"No his name's Speedy," Another reporter says

"Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick," A third says

"Now that just doesn't make sense," The first reporter says. Kid Flash and Speedy sigh. Soon we're inside.I pull my hood off.

"That's better," I mutter. We walk into the viewing room.

"Robin, Riptide, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash, welcome," Martian Manhunter said "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallium, and of course, our library,"

"Make yourself at home," Flash tells us. I sit into a chair facing away from the viewing window.

"Does the gym have a pool?" I ask. Batman nods

"I could get used to this," I say. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad have all taken seats. Speedy, however has not. The adults went to talking about the four ice villains that they and their protegees had defeated earlier.

"You know Robin, I'm officially welmed," I say. Everyone stares at me.

"Did she?" Kid Flash says

"I think she did," Aqualad replies.

"I don't believe it," Speedy said "You actually butchered the english language,"

"That's Riptide for you," Robin says "She can be a little unpredictable but she's still pretty awesome," I smile.

"We shouldn't be long," Batman says as the other adults walk towards the zeta-beams.

"Batman; 02, Aquaman; 06, Flash; 04, Green Arrow; 08, Martian Manhunter; 07, Red Tornado; 16." The door to the portals open up.

"That's it!?" Speedy yells. We all turn our heads to our friend. If anything, it would have been me to say that line.

"You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified back-stage pass," Speedy continues.

"It's a first step. You've been given access few others have," Aquaman said

"Oh really?" Speedy says "Who cares which side of the glass you're on,"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow told his protegee as he stepped forward

"What I need is respect," Speedy turned to the rest of us "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this," Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash shared a confused look. Kid Flash was about to say something but I got there first.

"Look Roy, I agree that you deserve better than this but believe me when I say that I don't," I tell him "I've been doing this a year and a half. You and Robin and KF and Aqualad have been doing this way longer than me. I deserve the 'Glorified backstage pass' you don't. But you need to remember; there will always be something standing in your way. You just need to get past them and you need to know the right way to get around them," They looked at me. Who knew I could be so serious and view everything equally?

"You're kidding me," Speedy exclaimed "You're all playing their game? I expected it from Riptide but not you guys. Why are you playing their game? because you think they play fair? Today was meant to be _the_ day. The first step to becoming fully fledged leaguers," Kid Flash finally got to say what was on his mind

"I thought that step one was a tour of HQ,"

"Expect the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy said. I leaned back into the chair while our mentors had all eyes on Speedy.

"I bet they never told you! This is just a front for tourists and a pit stop for Zeta-beams teleporter to the real thing. A orbiting satellite called the watchtower!" Green Arrow turned to the other adults. They were seething with anger.

"I know, I know. But I thought we could make an exception…." Green Arrow starts but is cut off by Batman's Bat glare.

"Or not," Green Arrow mutters.

"Look, son you're not helping your case. Stand down or…" Aquaman says but is cut off by Speedy

"Or what? you're send me to my room? and I am not your son. I'm not even his. I thought he was my partner. But not any more," He throws off his hat. Me and the boys stared at him as he walked off.

"Guess they were right, you aren't ready," He tells us. For three whole minutes, we are silent.

"Well at least he got rid of that hat," I say, breaking the very akward silence. Now it was my turn to get stared at. Out of habit, I pull my hood over my head.

"Speedy's gone and you're glad that he got rid of his hat?" Aqualad asks

"Oh come on, we all know that his hat was pretty lame. No offence GA," I say.

"And you're not at all phased by what he said?" Kid Flash asks

"Hey you're looking at the girl who broke into a G.I.W facially twice between the ages ten and thirteen. I saw some plans for the tower. The G.I.W have been trying to get Batman to add some anti-ghost defence systems for years so they finally decided that they'll try to break into it," I reply "So no, I'm not at all phased at what Speedy said," Everyone's mouths hang open except for Batman's.

"I really must talk to Agent Z then," He says "Thank you Riptide for that intel," I faintly smile but it's soon gone as Superman appears on the TV.

"Superman to the Justice League, come in Justice League," He says

"Go ahead Superman," Flash replies

"There was an explosion at Project Cadmus, a fire has started,"

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This might be the perfect opportunity," Batman says

"Zatara to Justice League. Aar Water is using the Amulet of Adam to block out the sun, requesting full league response," Zatara says, cutting Batman off. Batman turns to Superman who nods.

"It's a small fire that the local authorities have under control," He says

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers revondues at Zatara's coordinates," Batman says

"Can we come?" Kid Flash asks

"No," Batman says "Riptide, be on standby for the Cadmus fire. You never know when you'll be needed," I nod. Sometimes it's handy to have water powers.

"There will be other missions for you. When you're ready," Aquaman says, seeing the other's disappointed faces

The adults leave though the zeta tube. Once they're gone, Kid Flash and Aqualad break out.

"When we're ready? How are we suppose to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks!" Kid Flash yells

"My mentor, my King… I thought he trusted me," Aqualad says

"Trust! What trust? they don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Kid Flash yells furiously.

"What else are they not telling us?" Aqualad asks

"The better question is; Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asks. We look down sadly.

"So what's Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks

"Don't know," I reply "But I know someone who can find out," I look at Robin. He's pulled up his computer and starts playing with it.

"Access Denied,"

"Want to bet on it?" Robin asks. He pushes a few keys.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked

"Same system as the Bat Cave," Robin replies

"Can you do that as well?" Kid Flash asked

"Nuh, I can only hack things like security cameras, motion sensors and lasers. That sort of thing," I say "I've been doing that since I was seven,"

"Access Granted," Robin pulls up a file.

"Here we go - Project Cadmus is a genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is. If Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate it?"

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad told us

"And they're all about justice," Robin says, smiling.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad said

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin said

"And Batman did say that I should go just incase they need my help," I say, catching on "He didn't say I couldn't take a team with me,"  
"Wait you're going to Cadmus cuz if you are I'm coming too!" Kid Flash yelled. We all turned to Aqualad. He looked unamused

"Just like that we're a team, on a mission?" He asks

"Well you guys didn't come for a playdate," I say. Aqualad smiled. What he said next wasn't necessary.

"I'm in,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Skip**_

Superboy, a clone of Superman lifted the rock slab that had nearly crushed us all. He threw it aside. We climbed out.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" I ask. The others stare at me.

"She wants to do it again?" Superboy asks, confused

"Riptide was a street kid for seven years. During that time it seems it messed up her definition of fun," Robin explained to Superboy.

"We.. did it," Aqualad says, completely off topic.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin replied, smiling his cheeky grin. He and Kid Flash gave each other a hi five. It only ended in them getting hurt more.

"Idiots," I mutter, trying to contain my laughter. Superboy, uninterested in our playful banter, walks over to Blockbuster - who was, once, Dr Desmond, a scientist at Cadmus.

"See…" Kid Flash says to Superboy "The moon," He points upward to the silver disk in the sky. Superboy stared at it with awe. A figure flew towards them. We all recognized him at once. Superman. I looked at Superboy to see how he was handling it. He was definitely mind blown.

"Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash says.

"Lets go with the or what," I mutter, thinking about all my unkept promises. One by one, other leaguers appeared. Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash just to name a few. Superboy walked up to them and showed them his 's' shield. Superman's eyes widened and Superboy smiled. Superman then went passive and Superboy glared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned

"He doesn't like being called 'it'," Kid Flash whispered to him. Superboy dropped the cloth.

"I'm Superman's clone," The leaguers were shell shocked. After a while most of the leaguers left, towing Blockbuster. The only ones left at the Cadmus building were us and our mentors.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said "All 52 levels. But lets make things clear…"

"You should have called us," Flash interjected. This earnt him a Bat glare.

"Results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again,"

"Uh, you said I could be here. In case the fire got out of hand…" I trail off as my mentor sent me a Bat glare.

"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad said. We all nod.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman tells his protegee.

"Apologies, my king, but no," Aqualad stated. Aquaman raised an eyebrow and Aqualad continued "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us do. Together, on our own, we've forged something powerful and important,"

"If this is about your treatment at the hall…" Flash says

"It's not," Kid Flash and I say. Robin steps forward. This could only end in disaster if he says what I think he's about to say.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us, or why teach us all," Disaster avoided. Thank goodness he didn't use any of the dirt I had uncovered on Batman.

"Why let them tell you what to do. It's simple, get on board or get out of our way," Superboy says

"I'm really liking this guy. Simple and straight to the point," I say. I go to stand next to my adopted brother. The others come join us. We stand firm. Batman just narrowed his eyes at us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mount Justice; July 8th, 08:04EDT**_

"This cave used to be the original secret sanctum for the Justice League. We're calling it back into service since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, but you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteers to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be your trainer and I will deploy you on missions," Batman told us. We're in civvies. I'm wearing a light blue singlet with jeans and black converses. Batman has ordered me and Dick to wear sunglasses. You've (Apparently) got to keep your identity a secret.

"So… real missions?" Dick asks

"Yes, but convert," Batman replies. Flash, who was standing behind Kid Flash aka Wally West, speaks next.

"The league will handle the obvious stuff. That's why we have these big targets on our chests," He points to his emblem.

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter and that's why Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly side," Aquaman added.

"That's why the six of you will be that team," Batman finished.

"Cool!" Dick said

"Wait six," I say, mentally counting the team "There's only five of us," Batman looked behind us and we turned around to Martian Manhunter. From behind him steps out a green martian girl.

"This is Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece. She will be the sixth member," Batman said

"Hi," She says.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Wally whispered to Dick. He walks over to Miss Martian. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin and Aqualad. It's okay to forget their names," I roll my eyes as I walk over to Miss Martian.

"Come on Superboy, let's go meet Miss M," I say. He grunts but comes anyway.

"I like your shirt," She tells him. He smiles. Wally puts one arm around Superboy's shoulder and the other on Kaldur. He puts is free arm around Dick, who in turn, put his arm around my shoulder. I laugh as I put my arm around Miss Martian.

"I'm Riptide by the way. Ignore the boys and you'll be fine," I say "Lets just say I've always wanted a sister,"

"Nice to meet you Riptide," Miss Martian replies, smiling.

"Today is the day," Aqualad says.

"Today _is _the day," I say "I think we can handle this,"

"Riptide, we've got to get going," Batman says "We've got patrol tonight," I groan as I get out of the team hug. Dick pokes his tongue out at me. I return the favor.

"Robin, don't forget to be home at ten," Batman reminds him. I cover my mouth to stop laughing as I walk to the Zeta-tubes. I mock salute as I go into the Zeta-tube.

"Recognized; Riptide; B04,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Somewhere else**_

"_It's the survival of the fittest kid,"_

It was all that girl's fault. The one with blue streaks in her brown hair. It's all her fault. If she had let up the ladder we both could have gotten away from the G.I.W. Now they torture me. Studying me. For the good of Amity Park. For the good of the world. At first it was just simple blood tests and fitness tests. Now it was full scale tests, opening me up, taking an organ out, studying it and the putting it back in. They didn't stitch it back up. They didn't even put me to sleep when they did it. They said I couldn't feel pain. I screamed and screamed and screamed. They told me to stop faking it. They have been doing it for two years now. And it's time for me to get out here. They're going to ship me to Europe where they have a more sophisticated lab to do their testing. I'll escape then and see how far I can last before I collapse.

The guards didn't even bother putting ghost-proof cuffs on me. Their first mistake. They let me walk but they kept prodding me whenever I looked like I was going to stop for a break or slow down. They were busy talking to the wharf guard to look at me. Mistake number two. I saw this as my chance to escape. All the pretending to slow down and stopping for a break just an act. I wasn't that exhausted. The thing was that both guards were overweight and not athletes. The Guys in White's final mistake. I started running away, to the beach. After ten minutes, I had lost them so I allowed myself to slow down to a walk. It was only until then that I realised how tired I really was. That ten minute run was so tiring that I could barely walk three steps. It seemed that in the rush, I had used all my energy to run for those ten minutes when I should have conversed my energy to carry on for another ten minutes. I collapse, face first, into the sand. Maybe I'll just die here on the beach…

"Hey kid," A voice says "Come on kid, wake up. Focus on my voice," I open my eyes. I spot a guy in a grey suit with a black bat in the middle. I immediately recognize him as Batman.

"We should take him to the cave, we don't have the right equipment here," A girls voice says. It sounds oddly familiar. A girl with a black and blue suit steps into my vision. I can't see her upper half of her face as it's covered by a hood. The guy nods. He picks me up and carries me to another place. He sets me down.

"Go back to sleep, it's going to be a long ride," He tells me.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few hours since I had awoken. Batman had given me some food and a drink of water.

"Take it easy kid," He said "We don't it coming back out again," He'd left leaving me in a room with another kid. He too is in a costume. He's Robin.

"Hey, I'm Robin," He says, breaking the silence. I don't reply. I don't trust enough yet. It could just be another hallucination. The door slides open. I hope to see Batman, but instead I get the girl from the beach. This time, however, she's not wearing her hood. It revealed her medium length brown hair with blue streaks running through it. I know her.

"Hey Rob," She says "How's he going?"

"He's fine, I just wish he'd talk," Robin replies. Then it clicks. The girl who left me to the G.I.W is the girl who saved me from dying with Batman.

"Get away from me!" I yell at her.

"Woah, kid, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," She says, looking at Robin.

"That's what they always say!" I yell again "You work for them don't you?"

"Work for who?" The girl asks, confused. Robin looks at her and then at me. He looks really confused.

"The Guys in White of course! you faked breaking into their facility so they could capture me and torture me!" I tell her.

"The Guys in White…" She trails off "You're that kid. You're the kid who nearly got me caught!"

"Woah, calm down Riptide," Robin says

"You could have helped me escape too!" I yell at Riptide

"Kid I had a decision to make. It didn't matter who they caught, they wanted me and I think they still do," Riptide retorts "And I've regretted that decision every day. But it's your fault in the first place. If you hadn't spotted me and set off the alarms, I would have gotten what I needed and gotten out of Amity Park and on to Central City instead of waiting three months to get a pass from the Street King,"

"Whats going on in here?" A calm voice asks. Batman

"Riptide and the kid are arguing over something," Robin told him "From what I can tell Riptide was breaking into the GIW facility when this guy spotted her and set of the alarms. The GIW chase both of them. Riptide managed to escape, leaving the kid on his own. She regrets her decision every day and had to wait three months in Amity Park before she was allowed to get into Central City," Riptide punch Robin in the arm.

"Traitor," I hear her whisper to him. Robin smiles.

"Is this true Riptide?" Batman asks

"Yes," She says "But I was selfish and just thought about moving on to my next city, I've changed,"

"Yeah right," I mutter.

"Look kid, Riptide has changed. She's stopped breaking and entering for pleasure now and shoplifting. She fights crime and she's a very handy person to have watching your back. Obviously, Riptide decided to make it up to you by changing her ways because she felt bad that she left you there," Robin told me. It had a tint of anger sewn into his words but I knew he was right. She had changed and she did end up saving me.

"I still don't trust her though," I tell them.

"Now Danny, we need to talk about your future," Batman said "Your parents are dead as you know. Killed by the GIW, though it could never be confirmed," I just stared at him.

"Bats, he's still shocked about you knowing his name," Riptide told Batman

"Don't worry about it. We both had the same reaction when he first said our names," Robin told me. Brooke gave him a look that said oh-really?

"As I was saying," Batman continued, glaring at his sidekicks "Your parents are dead so you have no family but I know someone who would love to adopt you. His name is Bruce Wayne." A picture popped up on the screen. "He has already adopted two children. Dick Grayson and Brooke Jackson. Dick is 13 and Brooke is 15." Two more pictures popped up. Dick had blue eyes and black hair like I did in human form and Brooke had the same blue eye but had brown hair with blue streaks in her hair. It clicked. Brooke Jackson was Riptide. She winked when she say my eyes.

"You will have to go to school like everyone else. You'd be going to Gotham Academy along with Mr Wayne's other kids," I groan at that thought.

"I've spoken to all the family and Dick and Brooke would really like you stay, you'll be meeting them soon once we get you cleaned up," Batman continues "You two better get cleaned up as well," Riptide and Robin get out of the room as fast as they can.

"Now what size are you?" Batman asked.

"Oh let me check," I say "Could you be ready to catch me. I haven't done this in a few years," A ring forms around me and I revert to my human form. My jeans and shirt fell tight and my shoes are splitting.

"About a 12," I say, smiling. Batman doesn't say anything

"Oh this is my human form. I'm half ghost. You've probably heard of me. Danny Phantom," I say

"Well then Danny, I've got some clothes in there for you to try on.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman leads me to an elevator where a butler waits.

"Danny, this is Alfred, Mr Wayne's butler," Batman says "I'll be up in a minute and don't forget to get Brooke and Dick from their rooms," Alfred nods and takes me up. He leads me to a room labeled _Alfred's Intercom_. He press a button.

"Master Dick, Mistress Brooke, Mr Wayne requires your presence in the lounge. Danny has arrived. Collective groaning comes from a room down the hall. A girl and boy walk out.

"Firstly How many times have I told you not to call me Mistress and secondly we are in the middle of planning something special!" The girl yelled as she and the boy walked away.

Alfred opens the door. The girl and the boy are laughing at something while the man, Bruce Wayne, was shaking his head.

"Master Bruce, Daniel Fenton has arrived," Alfred announced "Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Banana Milkshake please Alfred, no ice cream chucks," The girl says

"Same as Brooke but I'll have the ice cream chucks," The boy replies.

"Could I have some water?" I ask Alfred.

"Yes of course you can," Alfred replies, smiling.

"Nothing for me yet Alfred," Bruce tells him "Danny please have a seat," He indicates the couch in front of him. I take a seat.

"Danny, as I'm sure Batman has told you, you're here because I would like to adopt you," I nod "As you can see I already have two adopted children. Brooke," Brooke waves and smiles "And Dick," The boy smiles and winks at me "Before I think of adopting another child I'll ask my other children. I asked Dick how'd he feel when I first adopted Brooke and I've already ask them both about you,"

"It's the least I can do," Brooke says "If only there was more people like Bruce to adopt people like me in this world,"

"Believe I've been with Bruce since I was nine and there is never a dull day," Dick tells me.

"Unless you count going to school," Brooke says "And Homework,"

"But other than that life in Wayne Mansion is pretty sweet," Dick finished. Alfred came in with our drinks. He hands the Wayne kids their milkshakes and me my water.

"Enjoy," He says "And Mistress Brooke, don't forget to drink it slowly," Brooke groaned.

"Sorry bro, no sulling competition this time," She tells Dick.

"I should think so Brooke," Bruce said "You're still getting used to sweet food,"

"So what do you guys like to do?" I ask Dick

"Well for starters we do pull a lot of pranks off at school, then I'm part of the school gymnastics team,"

"And I'm part of the swim team and track team," Brooke says "We're also mentored by Bruce in martial arts as a little extra,"

"Cool," I say

"Also if you decide to stay you'll need to pay Alfred if you don't want to be called by your full name," Dick said "$20 is worth it,"

"That it is," Brooke agreed.

"It's probably the best $20 both you have spent," Bruce said "Other than all the money Brooke has spent on her books,"

"Really Bruce?" Brooke asked "All money I spend it money well spent," We all laugh at this.

"You know what," I say "It would be nice to have a family,"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a week later when we signed the adoption papers. Brooke decided to make dinner.

"I've been working in a kitchen for helping homeless people get food," She explained "But I've never made cake," She brings out a cake covered it white icing. She's iced the words 'Welcome to the family Danny!' on top.

"I didn't know what your favourite colour was or cake flavor so I stuck with white and vanilla,"

"That's okay," I say "You haven't know me that long," Brooke smiles.

"Mistress Brooke, your bacon and egg pies are ready," Alfred says from the kitchen.

"We're not normally allowed in the kitchen to cook," Dick whispers "The only reason why Brooke is cooking tonight is because I did the same thing for her when she first got adopted,"

"So if we ever get another adopted sibling I'll be cooking then?" I ask. Dick nods.

"Dick, I hope you aren't planning to pull a prank. You're still paying off the damage from your last one," Bruce said

"It was Brooke's idea!" Dick defended himself

"Was not!" Brooke yells back "I can't help it that you are a scheming genius and I have such an innocent face," She brings out a tray of small pies.

"Dig it but be careful, they are hot," She says, biting into quickly swallowed it.

"Make that so hot we'll need to wait a few minutes," She corrects herself. They doorbell rings.

"PLease don't tell me that it's Wally," Brooke pleds

"Okay then. I won't," Dick says, laughing at her face "He's coming around because he has this prank he wants to do and needs to run it by me,"

"Hey Dick, Brooke, Mr Wayne… and new guy," A red haired teenager said, running into the room.

"Danny this is my best friend Wally West. Wally this Danny Fenton, our new brother," Dick introduced us "He's the same age as Brooke but she gets really annoyed by him,"

"Hey babe," Wally says to Brooke.

"Hello Wally, care for a bacon and egg pie?" Brooke replies, pulling a fake smile "You know you need food to keep your metabolism up," Wally nods and accepts the pie. He bites into it.

"Hmm this is really good," Wally says "For something so simple,"

"So who are you planning to prank?" Brooke asked.

"I was thinking Kaldur this time. I don't want to try it with Supes,"

"That's the best thing you've said all night," Brooke said

"M'gann is too nice to have a prank pulled on her and I can't pull a prank on both of you without getting humiliated," Wally continued

"Okay what did you have in mind?" I asked "I might be able to do a little spooking," Everyone looked at me.

"What did you really expect? I'm sitting right here and I did do a little pranking of my own back before…"

"The accident," Brooke cut in.

"Danny's that kid?" Wally asked "The one that made you want to change your life,"

"Yeah, he is," Brooke says, ruffling my hair "I've got an idea,"

"Alfred, prepare to get the prank fund out again," Bruce said, sighing.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think we can trust each other enough to tell Danny because I know he's already got me," Brooke said "I'm just surprised that no one else has," We continued down the hall to Dick's room

"Well you do have your hood on most of the time," Wally said.

"Where I come from, people are just as stupid. I mean Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. There's not much of a difference," I say

"You're Danny Phantom!?" Wally says

"Wally, please don't go into your science. There are things better left unexplained," Brooke tells him "Plus science makes me dizzy," Wally rolls his eyes.

"And all your running," Brooke adds. Wally just glares at her.

"We're both immune to all glares expect for the bat glare," Dick tells his friend "It's not worth trying it on her,"

"So you're Kid Flash, Dick is Robin and Brooke is Riptide," I say. They all nod.

"Okay now that we have all the formalities out of the way, we can get on to pranking," Wally says.

"Well I can do this," I say, willing myself invisible.

"Where did Danny go?" Wally asked. I laugh. I appear again.

"That will definitely work in somehow," Wally says

"We all know that I'm the stronger than Kaldur at using water," Brooke says "Maybe Danny could turn invisible again and move some stuff, spooking Kaldur with the help of Dick. Then I'll use water to trap him while Wally runs around…"

"The speed from my running would make your water turn into a twister," Wally said "And he won't be able to break it because a) you use your water by will power and b) the velocity would make it virtually unbreakable,"

"I like it," I say

"But one problem - Danny can't get into the cave," Dick pointed out.

"Easy, we'll just wait until Danny is officially part of the team. Batman will trust him in maybe a month. It only took him two weeks to trust me," Brooke says, smirking "We can ask him tonight,"

"Okay then, it all rests on you Danny," Wally said "Keep me updated," Dick and Brooke nod

"See you at the cave later?" He asks

"Maybe tomorrow if we're up to it," Dick replies "Night Wally," In a flash, Wally has left the house.

"Come on, lets go and suit up,"


	10. Chapter 10

Two rings formed around me as we descended underground.

"Cool," Dick says, now into his suit.

"So that's why you know who was after you," Riptide says "You're half ghost,"

"Yeah…" I say

"Hey, if it makes you feel better. Out of all the super powered humans to hate. they chose me. And only me," She tells me. I weakly smile. We walk out of the elevator.

"You're late," Batman says

"Sorry," Riptide and Robin say quickly.

"Uh Danny, you're back. So I hear you're adopted now," Batman says.

"Yeah, Bruce is really awesome and my siblings are really fun," Riptide smiles.

"And now I'm guessing you two want him to join the team," Batman says "He does have an impressive record behind him,"

"Please, at least let us see what he can do,"

"Well I got ice blasts, ecto blasts, intangible, invisibility, ghostly wail, I can fly and sometimes I can make clones but it's not easy to do," I told them

"Wait you can fly!?" Riptide yelled "Then why didn't you fly over the dam wall?"

"I was a) covered it shots from ecto guns and b) I was feeling a bit beat from the fight against Plasmius. He's another halfa who wanted to marry my mum, kill my dad, and make me his son/apprentice. That last one he still does last time I saw him," I reply, glaring

"Oh…" She says "Please Bats," She's pulling the most innocent face, you wouldn't believe that she spent six to seven years on the streets.

"Fine you can come along Danny, we'll see how you do," Batman finally gave in.

"There are two things that we can not disobey. Batman's Bat Glare and Riptide's innocent face," Robin whispers "Especially the former, no matter how much you try to say no, you can't," I nod.

"Danny, can you fly at the moment?" Batman asked

"I can try," I say, hovering off the surface. Riptide looks like she's about to burst out laughing.

"Okay then, lets get going," Batman says. Riptide jumps onto a light blue dirt bike and revs the engine. Robin follows suit on his motorbike.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to screaming. I look over to my alarm clock. 3:00am. I had only been asleep for two hours. I get out of bed and stumble to my door. I open it

"Dick! would you shut up!" I yell. Dick's door opens

"It isn't me Brooke," Dick says "I think it's Danny,"

"I'll go handle it, you get to sleep. I don't want a grumpy 13 year old in the morning," I say before walking back into my room. I grab my teddy bear from my bed.

"Well I don't want a grumpy 15 year old in the morning," Dick complains when I walk past his room.

"Dick I'll have you know that I once went a whole week without sleeping. And a few extra hours wouldn't hurt," I tell him as I walk into Danny's room. And it's not like I was going to get back to sleep anyway I added. I crouch on the floor in front of his voice

"Hey Danny," I whisper, running my hand through his hair "Wake up Danny," He groans "Danny, it's me Brooke. You're having a nightmare. And it's okay I have them too. But I need you to do something for me," Danny groans some more "I need you to concentrate on my voice," He shudders "Good now keep concentrating. I need you to wake up. Come on Danny you can wake up if you concentrate on my voice," Danny's eyes flutter open.

"Thanks... " He says

"No problem little bro," I say, moving to sit on his bed.

"What's the time?" He asks

"It's only been two hour since we got home," I say "Now then, we need to get to the important part. You need your sleep. Dick is bad enough after a long night, I don't need you to be grumpy today,"

"No," Danny says "I'm not going back to sleep. I'll have more nightmares," He starts crying.

"You know I have nightmares too, I know you heard me say that," I tell him "And when I wake up in the middle of the night I cuddle my teddy bear, Poppa Ted," I hold out my teddy bear from my childhood before my street kid days "And I think of swimming in the ocean, and Dick and Bruce, and all my friends. I even think of school because we can't dwell in the past," He nods

"So what can I think about?" He asks

"You strike me as an animal guy so think about an animal running through a forest or swimming in the sea or flying in the air," I say

"I don't have a favourite animal. Maybe you could give me some ideas," Danny says

"Okay a bear. A fierce bear," I say "One that protects it's family?" Danny shakes his head

"A dog, loyal to it's friends?" Again Danny shakes his head.

"A wolf. A wolf can be a lone one or part of a pack. If everyone in that pack dies, the wolf can become a lone one. THen it can find a new pack if it wants to," I say.

"I like it," Danny says

"Tonight I'm going to lend you Poppa Ted," I tell him "Then tomorrow you, Dick and I will go looking for a teddy of your own," Danny nods, arms closing around Poppa Ted. I smile and head off to my own room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Central City; August 3rd, 12:54EDT**_

"I can't believe it!" I exclaim "We've been to Star City, Gotham and Bludhaven and haven't seen a single stuffed wolf!" People look at me.

"Well maybe Central City will be different. Wally did say he saw one a few weeks ago," Dick told me. Danny just sucks on his ice block.

"Well I hope we can find it," He says "I think Brooke is starting to miss Poppa Ted,"

"Who's Poppa Ted?" Dick asked. I blush. Bruce nor Dick knew of my teddy bear.

"He's a teddy bear that I've had since I was born," I say "He helps keep the nightmares bay,"

"And that's why you've been acting even more of a grumpy, antisocial, sleep deprived 15 year old," Dick concluded.

"Isn't Brooke normally a grumpy, antisocial, sleep deprived 15 year old?" Danny asked

"Yeah," I say. Dick's watch beeps.

"Holy moley, we've got to get going, we're due at the cave in ten minutes," He says.

"Fudge," I mutter "We'll have to take him to the West residence while we're at the cave,"

"I seriously can't wait for the 8th," Danny complained as we all started running to Wally's house.

_**Mount Justice; August 3rd, 13:06EDT**_

"Recognize B04; Riptide B01; Robin,"

"Oh come guys," Kid Flash greeted us "You missed me whop Kaldor's but at holographic hockey," I rolled my eyes.

"Recognize B05; Superboy," Superboy walks out of the other Zeta Tunnel and straight through the holographic table. It disappeared.

"Great," I mutter "An angry Superboy," He turns around and growls at me.

"Woah, calm down Superboy," Robin steps in "Riptide's being even more grumpy lately. She's been having hardly any sleep," I glare at Robin.

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Miss M asks. Superboy just ignored her. I heard someone walk in. I decide to let it pass. It was probably just Red or Kid Flash. Then I hear the clearing of a throat. We all turn around to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Ready for training?" Black Canary asks, smiling.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss M said, happily. She walks over to her uncle and hugs him.

"M'gann, I… was in the neighbourhood. So I thought I'd come and see how you are adjusting," Martian Manhunter explained.

"Just a few bumps but I'm learning," She replies. Everyone, bar myself, missed Superboy's forlorn look and his attempt to leave.

"Stick around, class is in session," Black Canary said. Kid Flash, Robin and I all groaned. Those words were cutting into our heads, reminding us that school was looming. Superboy, turned around.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learnt from my mentors and my own bruises," She says, taking off her jacket. Miss M gasps when she sees the bandage wrapped around Carney's arm.

"What happened?"

"The job and last night's spar with Riptide," She replies

"I thought I just scratched you," I say "Again," Carany smiles before continuing.

"Now combat is about controlling conflict; putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner," Kid Flash immediately raises his hand.

"Right here! Yeah!" He walks onto the platform, snacking on a banana. Robin and I smirk.

"You're going to record this aren't you?" I whisper

"We do need more footage for the next Kid Flash Major Screw Ups episode," He whispers back.

"After this," Kid Flash stated, throwing the banana skin away "I'll show you my moves," Bad move. Kid Flash was practically hitting on her, when she was already in a relationship with a certain archer. She smiles and throws a punch. Kid Flash easily blocks it but isn't ready for her next move. Canary does a leg sweep and Kid Flash lands on his back. We all start laughing.

"That hurts," He mutters

"Of course it does. I can see why you're called Kid Flash," I say.

"You think you're so smart," HE says

"I am actually. For someone of my uh background," I say.

"Can anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asks

"Yeah, he hit on the teacher and got served," Robin replies cheekily.

"Dude!" Kid Flash yells. I roll my eyes.

"He allowed you to control the battle terms," I say.

"Correct Riptide," She replies

"Oh please," Everyone turned to Superboy.

"With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this. This is a waste of my time," He says

"Prove it," Carany challenges. He walks onto the platform. They both get into a defencive stance. Superboy is the first to move. He throws a punch at Canary. Canary grabs him by and arm and flips him. Robin and I can barely contain our laughter. Aqualad and Miss M elbow us. We cover our mouths to try smother the laughter. Barely. Superboy got up and growled.

"Good you're angry. Don't react. Channel that anger…" She didn't have time to finish as Superboy charged. The clone tried to punch her, she jumped over him and leg swept him, knocking him out of the game once more.

"That's it. I'm done!" Superboy yelled.

"Training is mandatory," Carany said, placing her hand on Superboy's shoulder. He shakes it off. A plan formulated in my head. I whisper something in Carney's ear.

"You and Miss M haven't seen Riptide's powers or combat skills have you?" Carany asks "I believe she was away the day you defeated Twister," Miss M and Superboy nod.

"Riptide, care to join me?" She asks. I nod, stepping onto the platform. We both take a stance. I wait for Carney to make the first move. She throws a punch. I block it while jumping over her leg sweep. I wasn't going down that easily. So I returned her favor. I went for a fake punch turned roundhouse kick. Carney lands on the ground. I hold out my hand and she gracefully accepts.

"Second time this week you've gotten the best of me," She says

"I try my best. At least we didn't go full out," I say

"And you didn't your powers at all," Superboy said, shocked.

"So what can you do?" Miss M asked me

"I'm like Aqualad I guess. Just that I'm not Atlantean, I don't use water bearers and I'm girl," I say. I create a ball of water in the air. I look at a target. Robin. He's the perfect subject. I aim my water ball at him and fire. He was quick enough to miss most of the water but not quick enough. He growls

"Not cool," I laugh.

"Batman to cave," A holographic feed popped out of no where. We all gathered around it. There was no time for greetings.

"Fiver hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. This attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant," Batman explained

"One guy with all the powers of the league," Kid Flash said, ominously. Batman, doing what he did best, ignored him.

"In the end it took eight leaguers to defeat and disarm the andriod,"

"An andriod? who made it? T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked.

"Good Guess, Robin," Once again no one - bar me of course - saw Superboy's forlorn look.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter informed.

"So the rumors were true," I whisper. Everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean Riptide?" Batman asked

"Well before I became your second protegee, there were rumors running through the mill that Professor Ivo wasn't dead. And he had employed some street kids to steal some parts for him," I reply "I think that if it wasn't for you and Robin and the kid I would've gone searching for Ivo to get a job,"

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carry the android's parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks,"

"Yes! Road Trip!" Kid Flash yells. I sigh. I wouldn't be able to use my dirt bike and I had trouble trying to use a motorcycle.

"Your scooter arrived Riptide," Miss M said "I suppose you'll be using it now?" A scooter was perfect. Not only for missions that my dirt bike couldn't handle, but for everyday use. There wasn't much public transport and the few times I've been on it, I've nearly passed out.

"So now we have to take out your trash?" Superboy hissed, breaking the moment.

"You have something better to do?" Batman questioned, eyes narrowed. Yes, Yes I did. I had French, Drama and Media Studies homework that I needed to do before we went back to school but I would rather be on the mission than doing said homework. Superboy looked away, angrily. A beeping sound came from Aqualad's PDA.

"Coordinates received. On our way," The others took off.

"Danny's at the West's in Central City. I have feeling that this is going to go into the night," I tell Batman "Either ring them or get Alfred to pick him up," If anyone saw Batman's slightly annoyed look, no one said anything.

Before Superboy could leave, Canary grabbed his arm.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," She said. Wordlessly, Superboy took off down the hall. Robin and I fell into step with him but none of us spoke a word.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Litchfield Country; August 3rd, 20:08EDT**_

We watched the leaguers watch the android pieces get packed and into the trucks going to Boston and New York. We were all were on our motorbikes or in my case a scooter. My scooter was a light blue colour. I was wearing a matching suit. I love the scooter but must I really wear the suit? Robin and Superboy both had red bikes and matching suits. We were going to Boston while Aqualad, Kid Flash and Megan went to New York. Soon all the trucks started moving. Half went one way, the other, the other way. We all started our engines and followed our respected truck. Once we were on highway, Robin and I rode over to Superboy.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!" Robin said excitedly.

"Stop butchering the English language please," I say.

"Clearly, you're not feeling the aster-" Robin started before I lifted my visor and glared at him.

"Poor attempt at a bat glare," Robin said

"Oh that wasn't a bat glare, It's a warning that I learnt before you know what," I say. We are both silent.

"Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching a guy with super strength?" Superboy asked. He sounded quite angry.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learnt that the hard way, same with Batman and well me," Robin replied

"Trust me Superboy, it doesn't matter if you've got powers or not. If you learn to fight without them you'll be much stronger with them. At least I did," Superboy revved his bike and rode ahead.

"That went well," Robin muttered

"Not feeling the aster now are we?"

This was going to be a quiet mission. One where we didn't have to do much. One where I could take the time to think about my life. Suddenly, the mission became not so quiet when robotic, and extremely annoying, monkeys came out of a corn field they were passing. They flew over to the truck and latched on.

"Robin, Riptide, Superboy, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad's voice told us through the coms

"Kind of figured!" Robin replied

"I hate monkeys," Superboy said aggressively.

"It's things like these that put me off going to the zoo," I replied, huffing.

The poor driver was freaking out as the robotic, extremely annoying, constantly laughing monkeys attacked. The driver made the truck swivel back and forth.

"Robot monkeys. Totally Ivo's tweak style," Robin said gleefully. He pressed a button on his handlebars. The bike went into Battle mode. One tyre for driving, the other for fighting the incredibly annoying monkeys. I did the same. My two back wheels separated from my front wheel. The front wheel took flight. I grabbed the USB cable at the side of my seat. I pushed it into my holo computer and hotwired it.

"Hey! switch your ride to battle mode!" Robin said to Superboy.

"No point," Superboy got closer to the truck and jumped on.

"Or not," I mutter as both Robin and I abandon our rides to avoid crashing with Superboy's. We both got out our grappling hooks. We fired and nearly missed the truck. We clambered onto it. We started taking the annoying monkeys out. Superboy was being swarmed but Robin managed to rip them off and crush their heads.

"Will you stop laughing?" I ask "You're doing my head in," Robin knocked off yet another monkey and when it tried to fly back, Robin's and my flying tyres came to the rescue by shooting lasers. They were quickly attacked by monkeys though. I growl. I really liked the flying tyres. Superboy kept battling the idiotic monkeys. He had one of those monkeys in his hand when it shot him in the eyes. Superboy screamed and covered them, while more monkeys picked him up and brought him into the sky. They dropped him. I quickly made a platform of water that was so solid, it could have been ice. But I was defenceless. It took all of my concentration just to keep the platform from becoming ice and falling to the group or becoming vapor and floating away. I lowered the platform to the ground and let the water disappear. I then went back to fighting with Robin.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin beat another monkey away and climbed to the top. He busted out his sticks and started destroying them at close range. More came on. Robin was about to charge at them when Superboy landed on the truck and started taking them down, blindly. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted two monkeys blow the tires with their beams. The truck became unstable.

"Get out of here!" Robin yelled to the driver, helping the driver jump to the cornfield. I was able to create a small cushion of water for their landing. Superboy clung to the top, even as the truck flipped. I barely got off in time. When it stopped, the monkeys flew away. Robin exited the cornfield with the driver. I walked over to them and together we all watched the monkeys fly away.

"I hate them all," I mutter "Hey Supes, you okay?" Robin and I help push the truck off him. When he got out from under the truck he noticed the monkeys flying away. I look at Robin.

"Uh… Superboy…" He didn't get to finish as he jumped after them.

"Superboy!" We both yell. But he was too far away.

"Aqualad to Robin; we lost our cargo. Did you?" OUr leader's voice chimed. I sigh.

"It's gone and so is our partner," Robin replied

"At least I stayed," I tell Aqualad.

"Aqualad to Superboy; radio your position. We'll help you," Aqualad said.

"I don't need help!" Superboy yelled through his earpiece.

"Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his com," I said to Aqualad

"Super! Now we can't even track him!" Kid Flash yelled

"He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?" Miss M asked

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled," Aqualad told us.

"Well that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Maybe we do," Robin muttered

"Yeah and Kid, WE'RE ON A COM THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL," I tell him. They probably heard in Europe. Meanwhile, Robin had attached a wire to a monkey who would laugh no longer. He started typing on his computer.

"We would have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. How did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" He asked. A decoding signal came up on his computer. Suddenly, a holographic map came up.

"The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal! which means I can track them with the one I captured!" Robin announced excitedly.

"Robin, This monkey will never see another new day. It wasn't exactly captured as such," I commented. That earned me whack over the head.

"Looks like both parts are converging at… Gotham City," Robin said, his voice trailing on the last two words. I groaned.

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out," Our leader said. Robin picked up the money and waited.

"Remind me to get one of those watches, mine's just for the scooter," I said.

"Ok," HE pushed a few a few buttons and his bike came towards him. I walked over to mine.

"Showoff," I mutter.

"This is definitely a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'," Robin commented.

"Yep,"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gotham City; August 3rd, 21:21 EDT**_

We were riding our transport in battle mode when Kid Flash came up beside us in uniform. We had long ditched our biker gear. Most of it anyway.

"So you changed too," I say

"You kidding?" Kid Flash Shuddered "I feel naked in civvies. Robin still tracking the parts?" Robin looked at his map.

"They were heading through Gotham," Robin said

"Were?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, but they veered. Wait a minute. Dude! they're at our school!" Robin yelled

"WHAT!?" I yell back

Superboy charged at the android, but once again it seemed, the android kicked Superboy to the sky and was about to have the killing blow when Kid Flash ran by and pulled him out of the way. Kid Flash stopped by Robin and I. The former let loose some bat-a-rangs.

"Access: Martian Manhunter," The bat-a-rangs went right through him. Just lovely.

"Access; Red Tornado," A red vortex appeared around the droid's legs and lifted him off the ground and towards us. Not being able to move away in time, we were all thrown away like paper.

"Access; Captain Atom," Kid Flash was able to run away before the beam could hit him

"Access; Black Canary," A sonic scream hit Kid, sending him across the floor.

"Superman," The droid grabbed Superboy by his fist and punched him. Robin and I decided to throw water balls and a few bat-a-rangs at him.

"Martian Manhunter," The droid had adjustable limbs, allowing it to destroy the bat-a-rangs and dodge most of the water. A few water balls landed but did no harm. Kid Flash ran at him but the droid grabbed him.

"Superman," He started to suffocate Kid Flash by squeezing him. Kid Flash screamed. Something was fired at the droid.

"Martian Manhunter," An arrow soared through the droid, releasing Kid Flash. The arrow landed near Robin and I. Kid Flash got up and ran away. I threw a few more water balls at the droid, who turned around. Superboy came running to my side.

"Access; Black Canary," THe droid grabbed Superboy's arm and threw him into the bleachers. When the smoke cleared, it relieved that Superboy had landed on a cushion on water.

"Get up," I mutter "I can't hold it for long," Robin threw another bat-a-rang.

"Superman," The droid sent some heat vision towards my brother. Kid Flash tackled him out of the way. Angry, I ran towards the droid and started hand to hand combat. This time I did not hold back. I threw punches, water balls and roundhouse kicks at him. My movements were fast not only from the intense training I had received from Batman and Carany but from my anger and life as a street kid. And they were hard to keep up with. Ivo was leaning forward in his sent. Superboy had stepped back and was watching the fight with Kid Flash and Robin.

"Amazo, study the girl's movements," Ivo told the droid. The droid tried but it couldn't copy what had been the result of harsh environments and what I was born with.

"Why didn't you study us?" Kid Flash yelled. Ivo looked at my friends in disgust.

"You and your friends, expect for the girl, are such poor copies of the originals. Why bother?" Superboy smiles.

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" Superboy jumped forward almost as fast as Kid Flash eating Icecream. And he was going for Ivo. Ivo and the monkeys jumped out of the way, and where they were was nothing but rubble.

"You want to see me channel that anger!" Superboy yelled.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again!" Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not," Robin said. I started to laugh while fighting the droid, I mean Amazo.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo jumped away from where Superboy almost crushed into him again.

"Captain Atom," Amazo fired but missed.

"Oh no, you're mine!" I yell, collecting more water and throwing it at Amazo.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin asked running up to Ivo and kicking him.

"Me! Me!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Access Superman." Amazo had to go for stomping the ground, creating a wave while he tried to fight his way to Ivo. Kid Flash jumped over Ivo and into the stands, the wave ultimately hitting Ivo. Robin and I threw bat-a-rangs and water, respectively.

"Martian Manhunter," The water and bat-a-rangs went through Amazo, but before he became tangible, Superboy managed to put his fist through the middle of Amazo's head. It sparked for a moment before exploding. Amazo dropped to the ground.

"Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin said, running forwards.

"Rob, the android has no head," I pointed out. Someone ran into the gymnasium.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad yelled, Miss M was behind him. The martian landed by Superboy, who was coming out of his haze.

"Superboy, are you alright?" She asked, grasping his arm. He smiled at her.

"Fine, feeling the aster," He replied. Robin smiled at Superboy and I let out a loud laugh.

"Great, now we're all going to butcher the english language. Oh If rebuke means to express disapproval, does buke mean to express praise?" I say. Robin and Kid Flash looked at me.

"Hey I do listen in class," I say "Most of the time anyway," Then Kid Flash noticed something.

"Hey where's Ivo?" Ivo was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mount Justice; August 4th, 01:06EDT**_

"The Amazo android is pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the tech," Aqualad debriefed.

"Capturing the professor will be the League's priority," Canary said

"But we understand your mission encountered… other complications," Martian Manhunter said. We all looked at each other. I started playing with my ear rings as Batman stepped forward.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league," Batman informed. I let my breath go.

"The whole league?" Superboy asked. Batman looked at him

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," Batman joked in a monotone. Superboy smiled. Batman looked back to the rest of us.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help," I bit my lip and slipped my hood back on.

"That's why the league exists because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually," Batman continued.

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said, pulling out the arrow "You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!" Batman took the arrow and gave it to Green arrow.

"We didn't follow you," Batman said as Green Arrow put one of his own arrows from his quiver to compare.

"And that's not your arrow," Robin said

"But that means…" I start to say

"Speedy!" Kid Flash cuts in.

"He has our backs," Aqualad said with a smile. Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed the arrow.

"Souvenir!" He yells.

"That's not Speedy's is it?" I ask out of earshot from the others. Batman, nor Green Arrow answered. Superboy on the other hand was talking to Canary.

"I'm ready," He said.

"Good because I'm here," She replies.

"Well good night everyone. It's one in the morning," I say "See you later!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning Brooke," Dick greeted me as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Danny asks, bumping into me.

"How are you so happy?" I ask, sitting down at the table.

"Alfred is making pancakes and well it's the 4th of August, it's a new day, a new adventure," Dick replied.

"Yum," Danny said

"But we saw the day in. We finished a mission at 1 in the morning," I complain.

"Good Morning Mistress Brooke, Master Danny," Alfred said, bring in a plate of freshly cooked pancakes. We all grab one off the stack and adorn it with toppings.

"Master Bruce wishes to inform you that you are grounded Mistress Brooke," Alfred continued.

"I knew that it was coming back to bite me," I muttered, taking a bite of my pancake "Maybe I'll finally get that pesky extra homework done,"

"Meanwhile Master Dick and Master Danny are required to spend the day at home, resting up," Alfred told my brothers. They both groaned.


	18. Chapter 18

When Bruce came to pick me up from the West's last night, I was shocked. Didn't he have more important things to be doing? When Brooke said "I knew that it was coming back to bite me" this morning I realised that she must have told Bruce something about where I was. And he didn't like it.

"I can see why you're grounded," Dick said after breakfast "But why tell us stay here today?"

"Don't ask me," I said "I may be here more than you two but I have no idea what goes on here,"

"True that," Brooke said "The last time we were told to stay home and rest up was when we got turned into toddlers,"

"Bad experiance," Dick mumbled "But why now. Neither of us were hurt last night, and Danny was safe at the West's," I laugh weakly.

"Not exactly. I had an encounter of the ghostly kind," I tell them "The Box Ghost came round," A blue ghost suddenly appeared in the hallway. Brooke had balls of water aimed at the ghost.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost!" Boxy said

"Man, Have I missed that," I say "Box Ghost, these are my friends, Dick and Brooke and if you don't leave now, Brooke will drench you in water," Brooke smiled and the Box Ghost left. Dick just stared at me.

"Hey I'm half-ghost remember?" I tell him "If only I had a thermos. He wouldn't pop up as often then,"

"Good morning Dick, Brooke and Danny, I trust you all slept well," Bruce said

"No," Brooke replied "It's not exactly easy to do what I did and do and get a good night sleep,"

"It was alright thanks Bruce," I tell him.

"It was fine," Dick said "Why are we staying in here? the last time was recuperating after the toddler incident,"

"Because Brooke used a lot of energy during the last mission, Danny needs a little help before you three start school again and well you just need to come off that sugar high from breakfast," Bruce told us. Dick groaned.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while then," Brooke muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mount Justice; August 8th, 09:58EDT**_

Megan, Kaldur, Superboy, Dick and I walked onto the beach next to Mount Justice.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan said excitedly. The martian was in a bikini while the boys were in swim trunks. I, on the other hand, was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit.

"That I can agree with," I say, tucking my hair behind my ear "Just being near the sea calms me,"

"Let's have a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Dick said. Megan looked down.

"Poor Wally,"

"I'm glad I don't have to go to school until tomorrow," I say "And I don't think I'll able to do it,"

Hours later in the cave, we heard the familiar announcement

"Recognized. Kid Flash; B03" Kid Flash came out of the tube, in his trunks and all.

"The Wal-Man is here! now let's get this party started!" He yelled, crashing to the ground. I was laughing so hard at his screw up.

"The Wal-Man huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Everyone looked to a girl dressed in green.

"So who's this?" Kid Flash asked as he walked forward. The girl gave him a sly smile.

"Artemis, your new teammate,"

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," Green Arrow walked forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulders.

"She's my new protegee," Kid Flash was stunned

"What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized. Speedy; B07,"

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Speedy said, exiting the tube "Call me Red Arrow,"

"Roy, you look-" Green Arrow said as he stepped forward.

"-Replaceable," Red Arrow cut off.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo," Green Arrow explained.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow questioned. Artemis stepped forward so she was mere millimetres from him.

"Yes she can," She told him in a nonchalant tone.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash yelled. Green Arrow and Artemis both gave him a sideways glance.

"She's my niece,"

"I'm his niece,"

"But she's not your replacement," Aqualad said "We have always wanted you on the team,"

"Actually I couldn't care less," I said. Red Arrow and I were friends but we fought a lot and I'm just that blunt. Batman slapped me. I gave him my if-you-don't-leave-I-will-kill-you glare.

"Nice attempt Riptide but you know you can't pull off a Bat-Glare," He says

"Actually it's my if you don't leave now I will kill you, it's that or a more gruesome one," I say, smiling.

"And we have no quota on archers,"

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Kid Flash said

"How about I don't really care? I hear it's really good and can kill people just by looking at it," I say.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay," Artemis said.

"Not only is Artemis joining the team, we have another protegee joining us today," Batman said. Danny stepped out from behind Batman's shadow.

"When you said small team, I expected like five people, not eight," He said

"This is Danny Phantom, Phantom for short. As his name suggests he's a phantom or ghost. But only half of one," Batman continued "And although he's only been with me for the past month, Danny have proven that he's capable of handling most situations," Danny smirked. Just because I'm that sort of person, I said

"Don't get too cocky, he said the exact same thing to everyone else when I first came onto the scene," Robin just shakes his head. The others, bar Superboy, Miss M and Artemis, groaned.

"You. You are cruel," Danny said.

"If you want cruel, try sleeping in swerer in the middle of a typhoon," I reply. You can rarely get the last word with me.

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad said

"Yeah, A reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," Red Arrow replied. Robin, being the nerd he is, was typing away on his holographic computer.

"Nano-robotics genius in clayton's expert at Royals University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago," He said

"Whatever that means," I mutter.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows," Red corrected.

"Wow, you want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows," Robin exclaimed

"Doubt it," I say, killing his mood.

"Hardcore," Kid said, ignoring me.

"I already rescued her," Red said

"Knew it," I say. Red glares at me.

"Only one problem, The Shadows have already conversed her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic bots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh and bone. But it's mere purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech," Red finished.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking… yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis commented.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Kid huffed. Artemis smiled and it gave me the heebie jeebies.

"Who are you?" Kid yelled. We just ignored him.

"Rochette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Red continued.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that they'd target her," Danny spoke up "She would have to be off grid," Red nodded

"Yeah, she's off grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab,"

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked, astonished.

"She's safe enough for now," The younger archer grumbled.

"Then let's, you and I, keep her that way," Green said

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protegee?" Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder. A silent messaged was conveyed.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too," Green said, gesturing us.

"Then my job is done," Red scoffed.

"Recognized, Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, B07, update," And just like he'd appeared, he disappeared. Everyone left to get ready. Danny and I both turned to our mentor

"You don't think they'll target them?" We both look at each other and instantly knew we were both meaning a different them. Batman turned to Danny

"They might but I highly doubt it. Everyone thinks they are idiots," and then he turned to me "And I know they won't target simple policemen, It will be alright,"

"I hope so," Danny and I said.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Happy Harbor; August 8th, 21:53EDT**_

"_Everyone online?_" Miss M asked. I was hanging with the good Doc, Artemis, Danny, Kid Flash and Robin when this happened

"_This is so weird_," Artemis replied.

"_And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?_" Roquette complained

"_She wouldn't make a good street kid,_" I comment.

"_How would you know?" _Roquette scoffed.

"_Bad Idea Doc, Riptide is a very, how to put it, tough cookie who knows the ins and outs of the streets,"_ Robin said

"_It comes from seven years of experience,"_ I tell her

"_And that's about all you're gonna get from her for the rest of the night," Kid Flash says_

"_Is Danny online?" Miss M asks_

"_I'll check," _Robin tells her. He starts signing to Danny. At first he's confused but then gets the message.

"_Sorry about that Miss M, I've had to open my own line with everyone - Just because my mental shield won't allow anyone in," _Danny says "_It's a thing,"_

"_Did I mention hearing teen think in your skull is distracting_?" Roquette complained.

"_Lady, do you always complain when people are trying to help you?" _Kid Flash asked, taking a bite of… my muesli bar. He will pay for that.

"_Pot, Kettle. Have you met?" _Artemis asked sarcastically.

"_Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!" _Kid Flash mind-yelled. Obviously annoyed at the statement, Artemis jumped off the table and pointed at him.

"_That was so not me!"_

"_Fate of the world at stake!"_ Roquette yelled in our heads.

"_She started it!_" Kid Flash yelled. Artemis headed for the door

"_How about I go help Aqualad, Miss M and Superboy patrol the perimeter?"_

"_Good idea Artemis," _I tell her "_It might give me some peace and quiet,"_ Artemis laughed and left. Aqualad's voice came into our skulls

"_The virus won't be much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?"_

"_My utility Fog is not a weapon, it's science. Brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate me!' written in neon," _Roquette explained. Danny walked over to her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"_We will protect you,"_ Just hearing him say that made me shiver.

"_Tracking Fog now,"_

"_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog, reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Phantom, Riptide and I can pursue,"_ Robin's voice said. A few minutes later Miss M replied

"_Ready," _Aqualad came through the door to help us.


	21. Chapter 21

Kid Flash was watching from his spot by the door, when it seemed that he spotted something. He out of the room, leaving Robin, Danny and I with Roquette. Danny was watching Roquette work. The door creaked open the slightest bit and a shuriken flew through, headed straight for Roquette. Right when it was about to hit her, Danny threw an ecto blast at it. I smiled. Roquette got up it surprise.

"Doctor, get down!" Aqualad said. Roquette looked at the door and saw the assassin's mask. The assassin threw more shurikens but Aqualad took the hit by pushing Roquette out of the way. The assassin, called Cheshire because of her smiling mask, ran into the computer lab.

"Mmm, that had to hurt," She taunted. Aqualad took the shurikens out, threw them away and then grabbed his water-bearers to create swords.

"Now this is more like it," I say, my water beam at the ready. Danny's hands were glowing green with ectoplasm while Robin had grabbed a few of his bat-a-rangs.

"Atlantian skin is quite dense," Aqualad told her. The sound of swords and sais clashing, followed shortly after.

"And my shurikens are quite poisonous," Cheshire counted. Aqualad kicked the assassin across the room but she corrected herself and landed on her feet. Right before I gave her wash down with my firehose pressured attack.

"_Miss M, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack at the computer lab," _I heard Aqualad cry out.

"_On our way," _Was Artemis' reply. Aqualad and Cheshire continued the fight the good fight. Suddenly, Cheshire threw on of her sais at Roquette but Aqualad managed to defect the sai a little to the right.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" The assassin asked as she and Aqualad clashed once more.

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune," Aqualad told her. Cheshire head butted him and Aqualad fell to the ground.

"Largely." The assassin said and raised her remaining sai, only for it to be knocked out of her hand by an arrow. Cheshire rubbed her wrist and looked towards the door.

"Don't move," Artemis said, hew bow drawn back. And my footage ended.

By this point, Aqualad had told Danny, Robin and I get out of there and head to Philadelphia where the Fog had been located. I turned off Robin's holographic computer.

"We always miss the good bits," I complained "Aqualad gets to fight the assassin and Artemis comes to the rescue at the last minute,"

"Seriously?" Danny asked "You complain because you're not in the action and then you complain when you are?"

"Have you guys ever heard of the movie, 12 years a slave?" Robin asked "Well if they make a movie of Brooke's life it would be called eight years a street kid,"

"Robin - Don't make fun of that movie. It's a true story and if anything, my movie would be called welcome to the piece of rock that is my life," I say, glaring. Robin just stared at me.

"What? I actually listen in history," I protest.

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this," Danny said, looking out of the window.

"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs,"

"And we were too late," Danny continued.

"It has been destroyed," I finish. At the same moment we realised something terrible.

"Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy," We looked at each other in surprise.

"What's our next move?" Danny asked

"Re-scan for that Fog. Find it, we're moving the doctor," Aqualad ordered.


	22. Chapter 22

"The next target's a Wayne facility. In theory, it's system software could be used to hack the…" I clamp my hand over Robin's mouth.

"The what?" Superboy asked. Superboy had joined us so that just maybe we'd have a fighting chance at stopping the Fog. Danny was the one who saved us

"Doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is that Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour work force. We'd never evacuate the building in time!"

The back door of the Bio-ship opened up as we stood near the exit.

"It's downloading," Robin updated us. Earlier, I had spotted Professor Ojo open the side of a van with the Fog in his arms. I hadn't told anyone incase they forgot the plan. Knowing my luck, it wouldn't do much differance.

"Don't need it!" Superboy yelled as he jumped out when he spotted Ojo.

"Everytime," Robin complained. We watched helplessly as Superboy was shot out of the sky. Professor Ojo activated the Fog. The infiltrators flew out in the form of a grey fog.

"No!" We all yelled. Danny grabbed both Robin and I as he flew passed us. Being the superheroes we were, we went inside the building through a hole in the glass. Danny dropped us on the ground and we hit the ground running. We passed the security guard.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" He shouted at us. Actually we could as we were on important business and had ID cards for the building.

"Unauthorized entry!" The guard spoke in his walkie-talkie. Steel bars started falling, blocking us from the objective.

"Wayne Tech override; RG4!" We yelled together. The bars stopped falling and went back up. Robin and I slid under the bars while Danny phased through.

"We've got to stop doing that!" I complain. My brothers silently agreed.

We made our way to the cafeteria. And it wasn't because I was ran for the cash register. Robin hooked his computer to the Wayne Tech one and started typing.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" The girl behind the counter asked

"Please be linked to the main frame. Please be linked to the main frame!" We pleaded.

"Hurry up Robin!" Danny yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"That's not fast enough, FASTER!" I yell at him.

"I'm trying okay!"

Robin finished downloading the virus and the screen on the computer turned red. It worked. Danny and I sighed as Robin's wires unhooked and retracted.

"The infiltrators have been out-filtrated!" Robin said. Danny looked at him blankly.

"And - you just ruined the moment," Robin scoffed and I shook my head.

"I'm going to see if Supey needs help. Meet you out there!" Danny said as he phased through the wall.

"Cheater," Robin muttered

"Someday he'll just find something where he can't do that," I mutter.

Superboy and Danny were waiting at the Bio-ship. Robin and I had decided to take a tour of the building just to annoy Danny.

"What took you so long?" He asked as we stepped aboard.

"Well not all of us can phase through walls," Robin said.

"And because we can't, we got lost," I say. Danny pulls down his skin under his eye.

"Dang it," I mutter "He must have taken French while at school,"

* * *

Hey guys. If you are wondering what the pulling of the skin under the eye means, it's the equivilant of saying Yeah right and other things along that line. And it is French. I learnt it on Thurday in French


	23. Chapter 23

"Your comrades - The half ghost and the female water user - have a dark secret. The reason why Danny was tortured so much was because Riptide had tried a few times to break in the facility to help him escape. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know the consequences. And later on one of his main experimenters was in fact Riptide," Cheshire told Artemis. Bruce would kill me if he found out that I'd hacked the mainframe to get the footage of the battle between Artemis and Cheshire. Neither Brooke nor Dick knew I was watching this. I knew I shouldn't trust Cheshire's words but deep down I knew they were true. Brooke was going to pay for what she did. The Guys in White are going to pay for what they did.


	24. Chapter 24

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"strongemMount Justice; August 27, 07:58EDT/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"We had failed our mission. Danny, Robin and I were in the slumps./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I need to talk to Aqualad, the rest of you hit the showers and head home," Batman ordered./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Head home? I am home," Superboy said sarcastically. The others walked towards the showers. All expect Robin and Aqualad./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Just Aqualad," Batman said. I put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him towards the showers. I saw him look back. I shake my head./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"strongemMount Justice; August 27, 18:32EDT - Home of M'gann and Superboy/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Everyone had left Mount Justice just leaving M'gann and Superboy with Red Tornado. M'gann decided to make dinner when she noticed Superboy staring at the static-playing tv./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Would you like me to turn that on?" M'gann asked/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""No," M'gann frowned and then smiled/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Well, would you like to help me make dinner?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""No," But Superboy got up anyway and went into the kitchen. M'gann started going down the list of ingredients. The ingredients floated out of their respective places and towards Superboy. Superboy caught the first few but then it started getting hectic. M'gann only stopped when she heard something clatter. She turned around to see Superboy covered in milk, eggs, tomatoes and flour. And a bowl on his head. She levitated a rag over to her. M'gann grabbed it walked forward./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention! It was too much at once! too much at once, Hello Megan! that's so me…" M'gann trailed off at the end, wiping Superboy's face. Their eyes locked./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"A few minutes later Red Tornado walked into the room to see M'gann chopping onions and Superboy sitting on the couch watching the 'No Signal' channel, covered in cooking ingredients. He turned around and walked away, not sure what to say in the situation. Both teens looked at each other. They quickly turned back, blushing./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"strongemGotham City; August, 20:04EDT - Home of Dick, Danny and Brooke/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Dick, in his white and blue sports singlet, black tights and white and blue sweatbands, and Danny, in black and white sports singlet, matching sweatbands and black tights, were both practicing their acrobatics in the mansion's gym. Danny was going at a slower pace than Dick because he wasn't that good at it just yet and because of the small injury he had sustained during the battle with Clay Face./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Just Aqualad," Dick mumbled and back flipped, expecting to land gracefully on a beam, but falling off instead. He quickly recovered by back springing. Dick lost his footing and bumped into Brooke. Brooke was wearing black togs under light blue trunks. Her light brown hair with light blue streaks was now black with dark blue streaks and dripping./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Careful Dick," She said, laughing a little. Danny back flipped off the rings and landed perfectly on the pole. He jumped off./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You okay Bro?" Danny asked./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, fine," Dick said harshly. Danny and Brooke stepped back, hands up. Dick realised what he'd done./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Sorry,"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It's fine but seriously? what's wrong?" Danny asked again./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Don't you feel just a little bit jealous of Kaldur?" Dick answered with a question./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""No. It never bothers you when Bruce and I talk alone or when Danny talks to Bruce," Brooke tells Dick./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""From what I've heard, I don't want to hear those conversations," Dick says, laughing a little as he sat down on the padded pole from which he had fallen off. Brooke and Danny followed suit./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah. I don't think you do," Danny agreed "Even I don't want them,"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Brother, wait until it gets serious - then you'd rather be sitting out in a sewer during a typhoon," Brooke says "Why does it bother you so much? When I first got here you had no trouble letting me in. And you were happy to let Danny have some of the attention. With others tough… you get a little possessive," Dick glared slightly./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""When I first met you Brooke, I really wanted you to stay but I thought you'd probably decline, so I let it slide when you said yes that night. I was way too happy that you were staying to care," Dick explained "And when you and Bruce found Danny, I just wanted him get better, to live and to be free and to be happy. And again I let it slide because I got really happy when he said yes,"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You wanted me to stay?" Brooke asks at the same time Danny asks/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You wanted me to have all that?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Of course I did, you guys are like my sister and brother. You guys are my sister and brother," Dick told them "Wait a minute - don't change the subject!"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""So what's the real reason then?" Danny asks/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I don't like it when Bruce hides things from me,"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Batman, with his cowl off, watched the siblings discussion. He liked how Brooke and Danny tried to console Dick. What he did not like was that Dick was upset./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Dick and Danny sat down on the bench to have a drink of water while Brooke started on the obstacle course. The door to the gym opened and Alfred Pennyworth cleared his throat./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Master Bruce wishes to see you," Brooke jumped down from the rings and followed the butler. Each sibling gave each other quizzical looks. The butler led them to the basket ball court, where Bruce threw a ball at Dick, who easily caught it./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What's this?" The youngest asked./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Training. Hand-eye coordination," Bruce replied/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""All on all?" Brooke asked, smirking/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""If you think you can handle it," Bruce smirked back./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Go easy on me," Danny smirked, trying to grab the ball from Dick's hands. Dick pulled it out of his reach./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Never," Dick said, smirking. After that all hell broke loose. Alfred smiled warmly./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"strongemCentral City; August 27, 20:05CDT - Home of Wally/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"To celebrate Jay Garrick's birthday, Barry and his wife, Iris, Iris' sister-in-law, brother and nephew and Jay's wife Joan, threw him a birthday dinner at the West's place. Everyone but Wally had finished the main course so Barry decided to clear the table./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Here, let me get that," He said and cleared the table with his speed. Wally quickly finished his plate and stood up. Barry quickly took it to the kitchen./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Thanks Uncle Barry," Wally said and followed his uncle./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You're welcome Kid," The scarlet speedster replied./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You're a lucky lady, Iris. Our Wally certainly isn't that fast, not when it comes to clearing the table," Wally's mother said Barry's wife./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Mum!" Wally complained. Joan spoke up next./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Neither is my Jay, believe me," Jay, the Flash before Barry, looked at her with look that said 'really?'/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I know, I know. You're a retired speedster and since it's your birthday we won't argue," Joan said, patting her husband's hand./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Wally's fast when he wants to be," Barry joined in as he came out of the kitchen holding Jay's birthday cake "We're suddenly out of ice cream," And the only one who could ever scare the living daylights out of Wally (Besides Batman and Riptide's glares, you know) spoke up./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Wally!" His mother yelled, catching him with a spoon in his mouth and an empty two litre carton in his hands./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Uh… Happy Birthday…" He managed to say. And the rest of the guests laughed./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"strongemGotham City; August 27th, 22:06EDT - Home of Artemis/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Artemis was listening to tv as she cleaned and inspected her arrows. Suddenly, the tv turned off as it announced a show called 'Hello Megan'. Artemis turned around to see her mother thrust something into her face./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""This came in the mail for you!" She said excitedly./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You opened it? Mum!" Artemis complained as she took the paper./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Just read it!" Her mother exclaimed./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy? But I didn't apply," Artemis said, confused./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It's not that kind of scholarship! You qualify or you don't! Gotham Academy is very prestigious! You should be thrilled!" Artemis' mother exclaimed once more. Annoyed at the paper, Artemis crumbled up the paper, and threw it away./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my friends are at Gotham North," Her mum picked up the paper and uncrumbled it, sadly. Then an idea struck her. She grabbed the arrow Artemis was working on./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You're going or you can give up your extra curricular," She threatened. Artemis stood up, smirking. She took back her arrow from her mother./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Mum, don't make threats you can't enforce," She said and tried to walk away. In one last attempt, her mother, grabbed her arm./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!" She yelled and slammed her free arm on the wheelchair arm. Artemis loved her mother so she softened once she saw her mother's tears./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""A chance I never had…" Artemis bent down and put a hand on her mothers./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Okay mum, I'll go. I'll go for you," Artemis said. Her mother looked up with a smile and hugged her daughter. Artemis, however, frowned./span/p 


End file.
